1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly to a portable device with multiple SIM cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the technologies used by electronic devices with multiple Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards, consumers who previously had to carry two or more cell phones are today able to use two or more phone numbers at the same time by inserting the respective SIM cards into a single electronic device. An electronic device that includes multiple SIM cards is able to concurrently use two or more network services and is able to provide the user with separate phone numbers: one for personal use and another for business purposes, for example.
However, the hardware resources of electronic devices are fixed. When a service or operation of a first SIM card is executed, the hardware resources available to a second SIM card are therefore reduced. If the second SIM card is triggered, the second SIM card reports its hardware capability to a service provider, and the reported hardware capability is not adjusted according to the hardware resources used by the first SIM card. This may reduce the efficiency of the electronic device and affect its fluency of operation.